1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for transmitting data in groups from a transmitter to a receiver, the groups being identified by group identifiers.
The invention also relates to a transmitter for transmitting data in groups, the groups being identified by respective group identifiers, the transmitter being arranged for:
arranging data in different groups according to different data types,
allocating a group identifier to groups comprising the same data type,
transmitting the groups with their respective group identifiers.
The invention further relates to a receiver for receiving data in groups, the groups being identified by respective group identifiers, the receiver being arranged for:
receiving data in a group,
processing of the data in the group based on the group identifier of the group.
The invention additionally relates to a method for transferring data in groups from a transmitter to a receiver, the groups being identified by respective group identifiers.
The invention even further relates to a method for transmitting data in groups, the groups being identified by respective group identifiers, the method comprising the steps of:
arranging data in different groups according to different data types,
allocating a group identifier to groups comprising the same data type,
transmitting the groups with their respective group identifiers.
The invention also relates to a method for receiving data in groups, the groups being identified by respective group identifiers, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving data in a group,
processing of the data in the group based on the group identifier of the group.
The invention also relates to a signal comprising a group identifier and a data field.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system, a method and a signal according to the preamble are known from the document "Specification of the radio data system (RDS)", EN50067, April 1992, published by CENELEC, Brussels, Belgium: In the known system, data is transferred in groups of 104 bits, each group having a group identifier, the so-called Group Type Code, comprising 4 bits. The Group Type Code identifies the data in the group. For example, Group Type Code 0 indicates basic tuning and switching information and Group Type Code 2 indicates Radiotext. As the Group Type Code in RDS comprises 4 bits, this means that only 16 fixed data types or services can be transmitted. This number could be increased by increasing the length of the group identifier or Group Type Code, but this would reduce the data capacity of each of the groups.